1. Technical Field
This system relates to a handheld electronic device, and more particularly, to strategically locating sensors on a handheld electronic device casing.
2. Related Art
Handheld electronic devices, such as smart phones often have switches placed on the sides of the outside casing of the device. The switches may be placed on the sides of the device for easy access. Such placement of special function switches may enable a user to directly activate or control various functions quickly, without having to navigate through multiple levels of a graphical user interface to find a software control. For example, a rocker switch or push button on the side of a smart phone may enable a user to quickly control the volume of the device. Even devices that may have other physical user interfaces, such as touch screens, mechanical keyboards and thumb wheels on the face of the device, may have various special purpose switches on the sides of the device.